Never Ceases To Amaze
by PeaceLightVictory
Summary: Christmas Eve at the Cat Bureau. What will happen when Haru and Baron make a Christmas Wish?


**Author's Note: I would have published this Christmas Eve but my mom would have given me a lot of grief for being on the computer that day and I'm babysitting Thursday so that wouldn't work either. So I decided to put my Christmas story up today. :)**

**I just wrote this spur of the moment so I'm not expecting much. =/ I don't even know if Christmas is a big celebration in Japan. Any and all views about the Christmas Star mentioned are myths I have heard growing up. I only believe in one reason for a Christmas Star. At any rate, here's the story! :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Never Ceases to Amaze

Snow fell gently down to earth, giving the ground and buildings a white blanket. Cars sped through Tokyo, leaving tracks behind them. Pedestrians searched for last minute Christmas presents in windows - after all, Christmas _was_ only a day away.

A girl exited a fabric shop, waving to the store owner and clerks as she did so. "Goodnight, Mrs. Chiyo! Have a Merry Christmas."

"Same to you, Haru. Give your mother my regards." The elderly woman called after the girl. The door closed with the tinkling of a bell and Haru pulled her emerald green coat tight as she shivered. As she walked through the crowds, trying to avoid hitting passersby with her shopping bags, a smile crossed her features as dainty snowflakes landed on her pale skin and chocolate brown hair. Haru made her way to the train station and was relieved that it was warm inside.

She shifted from one foot to the other while waiting for the train. _I wonder what Baron is doing tonight._ Haru's head rose at the sound of the approaching train. The train rumbled by before it slowed down, squealing in protest until it sighed in relief at the temporary rest. People disembarked as soon as the doors swished open. Haru waited until there was a lull in the crowd before taking a confident step forward. She almost bumped into a woman carrying groceries and holding the hand of a small boy who were also boarding. "I'm sorry." Haru stepped back, "Please, after you."

The mother smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She pulled the boy along behind her and Haru gave a pleasant smile to the wide eyed and mouthed child. The young woman followed after and soon found an unoccupied seat.

Settling down, Haru turned her attention out the window. As the train began moving again, her thoughts returned to Baron. _I haven't visited the Bureau in a while - of course that is because Baron won't hear of me walking in the snow. _She chuckled to herself. _Of course he's more than willing to fly over to my house on Toto. It's a good thing Mom has been gone these past few weeks on a quilting thing. She would have heard Toto and Muta as they neared the house!_ Haru's bright mood diminished slightly. _I hope Mom's plane gets in all right. With the way the snow is falling and how the wind is blowing..._ She shook her head. She would not continue that train of thought. It was Christmas Eve. Her mother _would_ make it home. She had never missed a Christmas Eve yet.

Haru looked up at the sound of the next stop's name. She gathered her bags and purse together and stood up from her seat. Haru braced herself as the train pulled to a stop. As she walked toward the door and the platform, her eyes - which matched the chocolate color of her hair - spied the boy and his mother still sitting. The boy smiled timidly and waved. Haru waved back and grinned. "Merry Christmas!"

ooooooo

Haru juggled her purchases with her purse as she searched for the house keys. "Ugh! It's too cold to be wrestling with this purse. Aha!" She beamed with triumph as she held up the key in her numbing hands. She tried to still her chattering teeth while unlocking the door. "I'm home!" Haru shouted into the dark house. _Mom must not be back yet._ The girl sighed as she shut the door behind her. "Well, at least that gives me time to wrap her present."

She went upstairs to her room and set the bags of presents on the floor. Haru rummaged through her closet for the wrapping paper she wanted to use. She settled down with the colorful paper, scissors, and tape. Time passed while she worked on wrapping and thoughts swirled through her head. _I wonder if Creations even celebrate Christmas. I'm sure Muta would back something delicious and Baron would have decorated the entire Bureau with lights! _Haru set down the roll of tape and stretched her arms above her head with a groan. "Time for some tea."

The young woman descended the stairs in slippered feet and hurried into the kitchen, turning on lights as she went. Haru filled the kettle with tea and set it on the stove. She gathered her supplies together before sitting down at the kitchen table to wait for the water. Resting her chin in her hand, she continued thinking. _It's been two years since that adventure in the Cat Kingdom. I'm nineteen and still boyfriendless. Is that a bad thing?_ "No." She answered herself aloud. "Of course, it's no secret that Machida has been interested. Lousy jerk only wants me 'cause I'm avoiding him. Being single is just fine." _For now._ Her thoughts argued. _Baron is still cool._ The kettle interrupted her thoughts.

Haru began making her own personal blend when out of the corner of her eye she spotted the telephone. "Hm? Looks like I've got a couple of messages." She reached for the phone and dialed the answering machine. Cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder, she waited for the first message.

"Haru! Hi! It's Hiromi!" A bubbly voice shouted over the phone. If Haru wasn't holding a tea kettle and a tea strainer, she would have held the phone at arm's length. _Thanks for making me go deaf, Hiromi_. "Just thought I'd let you know that I made it safely to my grandparents house. Tsuge's family will be joining us the day after Christmas, isn't that great? Hope your mom makes it in time for Christmas. Call me and tell me all about the presents you get! Bye!"

"Isn't that sweet." Haru smiled as she set down the kettle so she could delete Hiromi's message. "I'm glad Tsuge is spending time with her over Christmas." She settled down at the kitchen table with her cup of tea and waited for the next message.

"Haru? Sweetie, are you there?" Haru's shoulders sagged at the sound of her mother's voice. "I guess you're out again. Don't you dare catch a cold! Well, I'm about to board the first plane. I'll have a layover but I don't think it'll take long. Would you mind to terribly much making me a pot of tea for when I get home? I've missed it so much! And you of course." Haru chuckled along with her mother. "I can't wait to see you. I have some lovely presents too! Well, see you tonight. Good bye."

Haru sighed and deleted that message too. "Let's see, that call was - around lunchtime? I was over at Mr. Makoto's helping with his cats. She should be in around nine then." Glancing up at the clock she nodded. "Almost six now." Her attention returned to the phone when it rolled onto the next message.

"Miss Haru Yoshoika, the airline is calling you - since you are the relative of Mrs. Naoko Yoshoika - to inform you that her flight has been delayed due to weather complications. She will not be able to fly out today. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you."

"WHAT?" Haru shouted in anger as the recorded message continued playing. "Of all the nights the airline decides it's too dangerous to fly it _has_ to be Christmas Eve?" She angrily deleted the message once it finished. "I bet this last message is Mom." the teenager mumbled.

"Oh, Haru! I wish you'd pick up the phone. I'm sorry dear but the airport won't let us fly out. Looks like I won't be back till Christmas. Maybe not even then. I am so, so sorry! I don't want you home alone on Christmas Eve - why not go to Hiromi's?" _Can't Mom._ "Oh, no - you can't. You said she was going to her grandparents. Um -" Haru listened as her mother listed off friends or neighbors or people Haru volunteered to help but everyone had made plans that could not be put off just to accommodate one teenager whose mother was unavoidably detained. "Well, do try to find someone, Haru. Again, I'm sorry about all this. I'll make it up to you, I promise! Okay, well - goodbye, Haru. Merry Christmas."

"Yeah." Haru mumbled as she deleted the last message. "Merry-lonely-Christmas to me." Sighing she walked into the living room to stare sadly at the beautifully lit and decorated tree. All the ornaments were something she and her mother had bought or made over the years. There were even some ornaments her dad had bought - like her "Baby's First Christmas" ornament. The strands of colored lights twinkled. Haru's gaze lowered to look at the presents. "Looks like I can't open my one present for Christmas Eve." She shook her head. _I'd much rather have Mom here than opening a stupid present._ A scratching and pitiful meow came from the kitchen. She shuffled back into the kitchen and opened the back door.

A calico cat stood shivering on the step and smiled in relief at the girl. A feminine voice came from the feline's mouth. "Hello, Haru. Is Muta here already?"

"No. Sorry, Ran. He didn't come by today because he knew Mom was coming home. It's Christmas Eve and the guys thought I would want to spend it with Mom." Haru explained.

"Oh." Ran's smile faltered. "Well, I should go then. I don't want to bother you."

Haru shook her head and opened the door wider. "Actually, Mom's flight got canceled. She won't be back tonight. So if you want to come it that would be fine."

Ran smiled warmly. "Thank you, Haru! It was awfully cold out there. My short fur isn't helping me at all."

"Why do you bother going outside then?" The teenager inquired as she closed the door. She retrieved a milk bottle from the refrigerator and a dish to pore the milk in.

The cat licked her whiskers in anticipation for the treat. "Well, I wouldn't see my friends nearly as much if I didn't. What will you do for Christmas Eve without Naoko?"

Haru sighed and shrugged her shoulders before squatting down to set the dish before the cat. "I don't know. She wants me to stay at a friend's house, but all my friends have plans. I can't just call them up and ask if I can join them."

"Well, you could always see what Baron is up to." Ran suggested. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any plans."

"Or - I could invite him over. I don't think Toto would mind flying them over here." Haru mused aloud. She glanced sheepishly at the calico. "Would you mind being the messenger?"

Ran brightened. "Not at all! I'll see if Muta wants to come along too!" The calico finished lapping up the milk then hurried to the door. Haru opened it and waved to the cat as she disappeared around a corner.

Haru turned to face the kitchen. "Let's see. Muta will want food. That's for sure. Baron might eat something just for fun. Hm." She hurried about the kitchen to see if she could make an angel food cake - knowing it was Muta's favorite. Her once morose attitude gave way to happy excitement. _Ran will probably take an hour or less - depending on the snow - to get to the Bureau._ As she bustled about the kitchen she exclaimed, "Presents! Oh I haven't finished wrapping their presents!" Setting down the bowl with cake mix in it, Haru ran up the stairs, tripping only once. She pulled a box out from beneath her bed and smiled at the objects inside. For Muta, she had a fish plaque with "The Biggest Catch" engraved on it. Haru chuckled at all the names that Toto was sure to fling at the cat. Speaking of the crow, she reached in and pulled out a red scarf. She had tried her hand at knitting and was surprised to learn of Toto's affection for the color red. _Berry red to be exact._ Haru's brown eyes glittered with mischief as she took out the next object. It was a silk, lavender bow and it was for Ran. _This is sure to catch Muta's eye. If he doesn't realize how cool Ran is and how much she likes him, then I'll just have to threaten him with no more cake!_ The last object she pulled out was a small box. Haru gently lifted the lid and looked at the objects inside. She had found this remarkable gift in an antique shop and couldn't help but think of Baron. "I hope he likes it." She whispered to herself as she carefully replaced the lid. "Well, I can wrap these after the cake is in the oven. Until then I'll just stash this stuff back under the bed."

Haru quickly returned back to the kitchen and began working on the cake again. "Music. Definitely need to put some Christmas music on." She poured the batter into a pan as she spoke. "What Christmas music does Baron like?" The teenager set the timer and carried it with her to the living room. She looked at the CDs her mother had laid out and frowned. "Hm. Probably something sophisticated." She shrugged her shoulders and turned to go upstairs. "I'll just ask Baron when he gets here." Back in her room, Haru began wrapping the secret presents. When she got to Ran's, Haru thought back to the day she had first met the calico.

Once again, Haru had saved a cat. Not from a car or from starvation. Ran was a cat out on the streets and during a rainy day, she had taken refuge in the wrong place - a street drain. When the rain began to fall harder, more water began flowing into the drain. Ran ended up stuck in the drain but was able to keep from drowning. Exhausted and to wedged into the drain to wriggle free, Ran began calling for help. Haru was on her way to school - not late but rather very early - when she heard the pitiful cries. She managed to reach her long arm into the drain and pull the calico out. The teenager returned home with the cat since her mother was away on a trip. After school, Haru returned to find Muta looking after Ran until the teenager's return. It was obvious that Ran thought the world of the fat cat for staying with her. Muta convinced Baron to help find a home for Ran since Haru's mother did not want a pet. Ran was adopted into a nice, elderly woman's home but was given free rein to go and do as she pleased. This meant that whenever Muta was at Haru's, Ran was sure to show up shortly after.

_That was a year ago._ Haru contemplated as she finished wrapping Ran's gift. _Muta hasn't been paying much attention to her since she got a home. Wonder what's wrong with that fat cat._ She could imagine all the answers Toto would give her. Finished wrapping the presents and labeling who they were for, Haru carried them down to the living room and set them beneath the tree. Rushing back up to her room, she grabbed the timer which showed that there was only a few minutes left for the cake. Haru returned to the kitchen and decided that she could always begin making tea. When the timer's bell trilled, she removed the cake and set it aside to let it cool. _Icing - and strawberries. Do we even have any strawberries?_

The young woman hummed Christmas tunes as she iced the cake, a smile on her lips. She was just making the finishing touches when a light flashed from beneath the pantry door. "AH!" She jumped back from the cake, brandishing her knife. _Please don't be the former Cat King!_ Haru stepped toward the pantry and reached a shaking hand for the doorknob. "Why am I even considering opening this door?" she grumbled before wrenching the door open. Her brown eyes blinked in surprised confusion. Instead of shelves of food, she saw a hallway. "Okay, that's weird." Poking her head through the door she looked around. The paintings on the wall were small enough to be doll sized - or Baron sized. "Baron?" Haru called out cautiously.

From an open casement door a ways down the hall, an orange cat head with dazzling green eyes came into view. "Ah, Miss Haru! I am so glad to see that spell of mine worked. You should be able to enter through the door." He sniffed the air. "And if you planned on serving us that Angel Food Cake, you may want to bring it with you."

"Um - okay." Haru answered in bewilderment. She stepped back from the door and turned to stare at her kitchen. _How did he - and why did he - ?_ The girl shook her head and chuckled as she made her way to the living room to retrieve the gifts first. "Because he's Baron. _That's_ why." She gently placed the presents into a bag then returned to the kitchen. Balancing the cake in one hand, Haru opened the pantry door and stepped into the hallway. In wonder, she looked up at the ceiling. She was able to stand upright, but everything still looked about the same height.

"This way, Miss Haru." Baron's accented tenor voice called from down the hall. She followed the sounds of Toto and Muta's bickering and stepped out into Baron's front room. Haru looked around the room and did not see anything different. The furniture was still its small size and so was Baron. Turning around, she looked at the door she had just emerged from and it looked doll size as well.

"How did - ?"

"How did you step through the door?" Baron finished for her, his back to her. "I cast a spell that would allow it to stretch for you. It's more complicated than it sounds but I will not bore you with the details." Turning around, he smiled warmly. "Would you like a cup of freshly brewed tea?"

Haru laughed as she set the cake down on Baron's cleared off desk. "I was planning on saying the same to you - only at my house. Why didn't you guys come over to my place?"

"It is snowing too hard and it will be dark soon." Baron answered. "The best solution then was to have a portal between your house and the Bureau."

"In other words, Chicky," the fat white cat named Muta interjected, "Toto was afraid of the snow _and_ the dark."

The crow swooped down from his perch and pecked the cat on the head. "Liar! You were afraid I'd drop you because of the wind and snow. I probably would because you're so fat, Fatso."

"Who you calling fat, Bird Brain?" Muta shook a paw at Toto.

Baron shook his head. "Gentleman. It _is_ Christmas Eve. Please keep the bickering down to a minimum."

The pair grumbled a bit as Haru sat down on the green chest that was the only thing large enough for her to sit on. She smiled at Ran. "Sorry to have sent you out in the snow."

The calico shook her head. "Oh, it wasn't so bad earlier. It was snowing harder by the time I got to the Bureau."

"Muta nearly had a heart attack when he opened the door." Toto cackled.

"Did not, Bird Brain!" Muta shouted but it was obvious that he was blushing beneath his white fur.

_So he isn't as blind as I thought._ Haru's smile grew and a shy giggle escaped Ran's mouth. Baron cleared his throat and caught the girls' attention. "Tea, ladies?"

"You know I'll never turn it down, Baron." Haru answered cheerfully, pulling out a mug from her bag. She had started bringing her own cup since Baron's were too small for her to use. And because her cup was so much bigger than everyone else's, Baron would make her her own pot of tea just to fill one of her cups. He expertly poured her a cup then waited for her approval. Clasping her arms around the cup for the warmth, she breathed in the steam with a contented sigh. Haru gave a tentative sip and her smile turned into a grin. "Experimenting with mint?"

"Yes. I take it the tea meets your expectations?" Baron smiled as well when she nodded her approval. "Then I shall commence serving it to the rest of our party."

Haru looked around the room and frowned slightly. "Baron, you haven't even decorated for Christmas yet."

He looked up in surprise then glanced around at the decor. "Hm. So I haven't. Easily fixed though."

The teenager's eyes widened when Baron lifted his arms to quickly decorate with magic. "No! Using magic isn't the same!"

"It's easier, Chicky." Muta supplied in a tone that dripped of sarcasm.

"Yeah, but it's not as much fun." Haru countered. "Just give me a tree and some decorations and we'll have this place looking festive in no time!"

Ran giggled. "Oh, yes! Let's! It'll be fun!"

Baron bowed to the women with a smile on his face. "If that is what you wish to do." He straightened and waved his hand, producing several boxes of decorations. "The snow has let up some, I am sure I can find a tree with Toto's and Muta's help."

"You mean you're going _outside_?" Muta asked incredulously. "Nope! Not gonna happen."

"Not even for some angel's food cake?" Haru tempted.

The white cat looked longingly at the cake but his reserve held firm. "Nope."

Ran looked up at him with her hazel eyes and gently placed a paw on his arm. "But you're the strongest, Muta. You could carry the tree back."

He blinked several times and his free arm reached up to rub a paw on his neck. "Yeah - I guess you're right. Okay fine!"

Toto snickered as the trio exited the house. "What are you afraid of Muta? With all that fat, you won't freeze to death."

"Don't call me fat!" The girls giggled at the large cat's outrage.

"All right!" Haru pumped her fist in the air. "Let's get started."

ooooooo

After some time decorating the house with holly, ivy, tinsel, and whatever else Baron had stashed away, the boys came back. Haru looked up from cutting a piece of paper to look like a snowflake and her mouth fell open. "Where did you get a tree that would fit this room?"

Baron smiled as he dusted snow off his gray suit. "We didn't. I had to make it accommodate us. Is this tree to your liking, Miss Haru?"

She clapped her hands together and her eyes sparkled. "It's perfect!" She watched critically as Muta moved it around until it was in the best spot. "Now we can decorate the tree!"

"If you do not mind, Miss Haru, I am going to make a very special drink for the festivities." Baron spoke up as he set his coat and top hat onto a coat holder and set his cane into a rack by the door.

"More water flavored with grass?" Muta grumbled as he shook some excess snow off his head.

"No. Something special." Baron replied.

"By all means, Baron." She answered with a smile. Turning to look at Toto, the girl asked, "How bad is it snowing right now?"

The bird shrugged. "Hardly at all right now. Why?"

Haru got a wicked grin on her face as she held up outdoor Christmas lights. "The rest of the Bureau needs some decorations."

"Haru." Baron gently scolded from his place.

"What? I thought you liked light shows." Haru teased him with a giggle.

Muta guffawed and Ran couldn't help but giggle, although she tried to hide it behind her paw. Toto laughed at Baron's flustered look and swooped down to land on Haru's shoulder. "I'll get to it. Do you want to come out to watch me and tell me where exactly you want these?"

Haru glanced at the tree. "What about - ?"

"Go ahead, Chicky." Muta ordered. "Ran and I can handle the tree."

Ran beamed up at Muta while nodding. "Yes! Go ahead, Haru.

Haru glanced from one cat to the other, a knowing smile on her lips. "Have fun you two." She followed Toto out of the house and shut the door. She didn't even mind that she didn't have a coat on. Of course, if Baron had noticed he would not have allowed her to come out. "Okay, Toto. I don't think you really need my help. So go ahead and do what you do best." The crow chuckled and winked at her before launching into the air to string lights on all the houses. The twinkling lights magically lit and sparkled in the night. Haru giggled and applauded Toto's decorating skills. He finished with a flourish before landing in front of her.

"How's that?" Toto asked with a smile in his eyes.

"Perfect, Toto." Haru grinned. Glancing over her shoulder and into the window she continued, "Now let's see how much progress Muta and Ran have made."

"On the tree or a relationship?" The crow cackled as he flew up to the window he used as an entrance. Haru opened the door and squeezed back into the house. _I wish Baron had enchanted this door too._ Straightening, her eyes widened at the site before her. The tree glittered with lights and colorful ornaments. Garland and ribbons swept down the branches. Ran and Muta stood back admiring their handiwork and Baron had left whatever special concoction he was making to join them. Toto perched above them, his beak agape. After a bit of flustering, the bird spoke up for all of them. "I'm impressed! How did you manage to do _that_, Muta?"

The white cat gave the bird an irritated look out of the corner of his eye. "Well it wasn't just me. Ran here did most of the decorating. I did the lifting." Ran looked like she was embarrassed but also happy at the attention.

"Well done to the both of you." Baron declared with a smile. "But there is one thing missing."

"We thought it would be best if Haru put that on though." Ran suggested eagerly.

The teenager looked around at the group in puzzlement. "Put what on?"

Baron walked over to a box and picked something out from its tissue papered cocoon. He approached Haru and held up a star in his gloved hands. "The Christmas star, Haru. Would you do the honors?" She blushed and would have protested but everyone looked so encouraging. Wordlessly, she nodded and took the offered ornament. Cautiously, ever so carefully, she placed the star on the tree's point. A gasp escaped her as it too lit up as if by magic. Everyone clapped or exclaimed how beautiful the tree looked.

Haru stepped back and tilted her head to the side in contemplation. "No... something is still missing."

"Like what, Chicky?" Muta demanded, folding his arms in front of himself.

"Presents!" The girl exclaimed hurrying to retrieve the bag she had placed her gifts for her friends. Returning to the tree she knelt down and began setting each gift out.

Baron lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Haru... you didn't need to get us anything."

"Yeah." Muta agreed a little shamefacedly. "I mean, we don't have anything for you."

The smile on Haru's face reached her eyes as she answered, "It's better to give than to receive. Right? Besides, you have given me something. A Christmas that I won't spend alone." She looked up at her friends. "We'll have to wait until later to open these. I'd rather see you all open them so I guess it won't hurt to open them Christmas Eve instead of tomorrow on Christmas Day."

Ran nodded vigorously. "We'll open them tonight! I want to be able to thank you for the gift."

"As, Miss Haru said," Baron stated, "we will open them later tonight. For the night is young and we have all the time we could need. As for right now, who would like to taste my kinderglüwein and a piece of Haru's cake?"

Haru sat down on the trunk while Muta and Ran found a seat together on the couch. "What's... um... kinder - whatever you said?"

Baron chuckled as he poured a steaming liquid into a cup for Haru. "Kinderglüwein. It is a German drink served at Christmas time. Of course, it is the nonalcoholic version." Haru took her cup and smelled the spice on the steam. She waited until everyone was served before taking a hesitant sip.

Brown eyes widened at the delightful flavor. "Wow, Baron!"

"I take it that you approve, Miss Haru." The feline gentleman grinned as he reclined into a chair by the roaring fireplace.

"I do." The teenager grinned. "And now, I'll serve some angel food cake to go with it." She set about cutting pieces for everyone. A large slice with extra strawberries for Muta and a smaller slice for Ran. Toto wanted a medium sized wedge of cake. Baron received a piece that was large enough for him. Haru took the last slice for herself before settling down again on the green trunk. As they ate, they talked about Christmases past and how their week had been.

Haru sighed as she finished off the last drop of her kinderglüwein. "That was excellent."

"I agree with, Chicky." Muta yawned lazily.

"What should we do now?" Ran questioned sleepily, her head nearly falling onto Muta's shoulder.

"Well, I would suggest Christmas carols," Haru began sheepishly, "but I didn't bring any of my CDs with me."

Baron stood and waved a hand. "No need to worry about that, Haru. I have a phonograph and some vinyls that will serve their purpose." He disappeared into a room to retrieve the items.

Haru blinked in confusion and leaned over towards Muta. "What's he talking about?"

Muta chuckled. "The CD player of the Stone Age, Chicky."

"I heard that Muta." Baron called from the other room. "Would you mind coming to help me with the phonograph please?" The white cat grumbled as he followed after Baron. A few seconds later, the cat and the figurine emerged with the large object and set it down on the coffee table. Baron set a stack of cardboard envelopes on the table then looked at Haru. "What would you care to sing first, Miss Haru?"

She tapped a finger to her chin while she thought. "How about... _Deck the Halls_?" Baron nodded and pulled out a shiny, round black disk and set it on the turntable. Gently, he set the needle down on the record and music began playing from the horn. Haru leaned closer in awe. "Wow." On cue, the group began singing along. After the song would end, Baron would take requests. Everyone had a chance to pick one.

When it was Toto's turn again, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Baron, why don't you sing a solo?"

The orange cat bowed his head to hide the blush that was sure to be creeping up on his face. "No thank you, Toto."

"I would really like to hear that song again." Toto pressed the issue. "You know, that one that Austrian pastor wrote."

A puzzled expression crossed Haru's face. "What song is that?"

Baron looked up sheepishly. "_Stille Nacht_. Or more commonly known as, _Silent Night_."

Toto nodded adamantly. "And Baron sings it very well!"

"Just sing the song, Baron." Muta encouraged, a smile on his face as well.

Baron opened his mouth to protest once again, but Haru interrupted him. "I would love to hear it, Baron."

He looked even more flustered but he bowed to her. "Very well, Miss Haru. But first, I should like to give some background on the song. To set the mood if you will." Baron cleared his throat before he began the tale. " It was a day before Christmas in Oberndorf, Austria and Pastor Joseph Mohr was trying to come up with a carol for his congregation to sing at the end of his sermon. The only thing he could think of was the first line of a poem he had written. _Stille nacht, heilege nacht_. Silent night, holy night. He decided that the poem should be put to music and so he traveled that night to Arnsdorf to visit his friend Franz Gruber. Franz was a musician and was willing to help the pastor. The next day at the service, Franz played the tune with his guitar while Joseph sang the words. The congregation was so moved, that they had the song played at the Christmas service every year since then." Baron paused to turn toward the phonograph. He gently set the needle down and waited. From the crackling of the phonograph, a solo guitar began playing a sweet, familiar melody.

Baron squared his shoulders and in his perfect tenor voice he sang:

_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,  
Alles schläft; einsam wacht  
Nur das traute hochheilige Paar.  
Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar,  
Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh!  
Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh!_

_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,  
Hirten erst kundgemacht  
Durch der Engel Halleluja,  
Tönt es laut von fern und nah:  
Christ, der Retter ist da!  
Christ, der Retter ist da!_

_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,  
Gottes Sohn, o wie lacht  
Lieb' aus deinem göttlichen Mund,  
Da uns schlägt die rettende Stund'.  
__Christ, in deiner Geburt!  
Christ, in deiner Geburt!_

The last chord slowly died down and Baron lowered his head till his chin touched his chest. Haru sat in silent awe and did not want to break the moment. Slowly, she lifted her hands to applaud the Creation. His ears twitched at the sound and he looked up with a relieved smile. Muta and Ran joined into the applause and Toto tapped his beak on the wall. Haru beamed at the cat gentleman. "That was absolutely beautiful, Baron!"

He bowed once again. "Thank you, Miss Haru." Straightening, he gave a cheeky smile. "But I would like to make a request now." Everyone waited for him to speak again. "Haru, would _you_ honor us with a solo?"

Toto nearly fell over from laughter. Muta guffawed and Ran hid a smile and a giggle behind her paw. Haru shook her head slowly, her eyes wide. "Oh, no! I couldn't! It wouldn't sound nearly as good as that!"

"Please, Haru?" Baron pleaded.

Biting her lip, the teenager glanced around the room. Did she dare? If she did, what would she sing? What was her favorite Christmas carol anyway? "Well, do you have... um ... _Grown Up Christmas List_?"

Baron tilted his head and nodded slowly. "I believe so. Although, I admit I do not recall the words." He sifted through his records once again and pulled one out. He replaced the vinyl that was currently on the turntable then as he had done so many times that night, he placed the needle gently on the record. An orchestra began to play and Haru took a deep breath for courage before she opened her mouth to sing.

_Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee;  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies._

_Well, I'm all grown-up now,  
And still need help somehow.  
I'm not a child,  
But my heart still can dream._

_So here's my lifelong wish,  
My grown-up Christmas list.  
Not for myself,  
But for a world in need._

Baron's ears twitched at that part. He tilted his head and watched Haru's face intently. She was focusing on the music and trying not to look up. She didn't want to see if everyone hated it or not. She just wanted to do really well. Her voice became a little more confident as she began the chorus.

_No more lives torn apart,  
That wars would never start,  
And time would heal all hearts.  
And everyone would have a friend,  
And right would always win,  
And love would never end.  
This is my grown-up Christmas list._

_As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree._

Haru chanced a moment to look up. Everyone was staring at her intently. All of them were shocked. Not at how well she was singing but the feeling she was putting into the words. It was like she truly believed what she was singing. Her brown eyes fell on Baron. No one was staring as intently as he was. His emerald eyes seemed to stare straight into her soul. He smiled faintly at her. Whatever he had found he seemed pleased with. That gave Haru the courage to continue.

_Well heaven surely knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul._

_No more lives torn apart,  
That wars would never start,  
And time would heal all hearts.  
And everyone would have a friend,  
And right would always win,  
And love would never end._

At that line, Haru felt herself blush as she stared into Baron's eyes. He looked a bit flustered as well, but his smile seemed to widen just a fraction. She tried to ignore that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach - like butterflies wanting to escape - and continued the song.

_This is my grown-up Christmas list._

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth.  
There'd be_

_No more lives torn apart,  
That wars would never start,  
And time would heal all hearts.  
And everyone would have a friend,  
And right would always win,  
And love would never end, oh.  
This is my grown-up Christmas list._

_This is my grown-up Christmas list._

The song ended and Haru attempted to bow. Everyone applauded but none were as loud as Baron. Ran rushed over to the human girl and hugged her. "That was marvelous, Haru!"

"Who knew you had it in you, Chicky." Muta supplied from his seat.

"It was a good choice, Miss Haru." Baron added, still looking at her intently.

Haru blushed at all the praise she was receiving. "It was nothing, really. Not nearly as nice as Baron's song."

Toto shook his head. "Nonsense. If anything, it tied with Baron." The feline gentleman nodded in agreement.

Still shaking her head, Haru tried to divert everyone's attention. "Well, how about we open presents now?" Muta and Ran were eager to see what the girl had for them but Toto and Baron were a bit more reluctant to end the conversation. Haru doled out the gifts and settled back in anticipation, hoping that everyone would like what she had for them. Muta opened his first. His eyes widened and blinked several times. Haru clasped her hands nervously. "Do you like it, Muta?"

He held the plaque up for everyone to see. "Yeah, Chicky. It brings back memories." Ran ooed and ahed over it while Toto tried to hide his laughter at the phrase engraved on it.

Toto was next. He used his beak and talons to tear the paper away. A smile broke out over his face. "Oh, Haru! It's magnificent." He wrapped the red scarf around his neck and puffed out his chest. "This will be very useful this winter."

"My turn!" Ran exclaimed as she began tearing the paper away. Her movements slowed as she placed one paw over her mouth and the other on the ribbon inside the wrapping. "It's - it's so lovely!" The calico looked up at Haru. "Could you help me put it on right now?"

"Of course." Haru picked up the ribbon and tied a perfect bow.

Muta rubbed the back of his head as he looked on. "It - really suits you, Ran. You look really nice." The female cat grinned from ear to ear as she sat down again next to the white cat.

Haru turned to look at Baron. "You can open yours now." He nodded and carefully began pealing the paper away. Everyone waited patiently as he meticulously unwrapped the gift. An eyebrow rose in question when he saw the white box beneath the paper. Baron folded the Christmas wrapping paper and set it aside at his feet. He lifted the lid from the box and a short gasp escaped him. Haru had felt the anticipation building in the room and when Baron gasped, she was a little more than just a bit worried. "Well? Do you like it?"

"What is it, Chicky?" Muta asked.

"Yeah, Baron. What is it?" Toto strained to see.

Baron slowly set the lid down with the paper and gently lifted a teapot that was just his size out of the packaging. "Oh, Haru." He breathed in wonder. "Where did you get such a perfectly handcrafted set?"

"I saw it at an antique shop." Haru answered with a smile. "The owner said that it was hand painted. I couldn't help but think of you when I saw it. So - do you like it?"

Baron returned the teapot to the safety of the box. He looked up at Haru with a warm smile on his face. "I do. Thank you, Haru." He looked away, troubled. "I still wish there was something I could give you."

Haru smiled in reply. "Spending Christmas with the Cat Bureau is all the present I could want."

Ooooooo

The group sat around the fire, drinking kinderglüwein and talking. During a lull in the conversation, Haru glanced over at the couch where Muta and Ran still sat together. Sometime during the course of the evening, the two cats had inched closer together. Muta had thrown an arm around Ran's shoulders and now the calico looked like she was about to fall asleep. Baron noticed the pair the same instant Haru had. He set his cup aside and cleared this throat. "Muta, perhaps you should see Ran home."

The white cat looked up from staring contentedly into the fireplace. "Yeah? What time is it?"

Toto looked up at the clock as he stretched his wings. "11:42. I don't think the snow will be an issue tonight."

Ran looked up sleepily. "I should get home. Mrs. Kiku will be worried."

"I'll see you home then." Muta declared as he stood. He walked to the door and held it open for Ran. "See you later, Baron. Chicky."

Toto chuckled. "I'll fly above them. See if they need a chaperon." He winked at Baron and Haru before flying out his window.

Baron chuckled while Haru laughed. "It seems that everyone is conspiring against those two." The feline gentleman stated.

"Yeah it does." Haru agreed. Silence descended on the pair again. The young woman turned her head to look out the window. "Hey! The clouds have cleared up. You can see the stars!"

"Indeed?" Baron stood from his chair and walked over to the window. His gaze went heavenward and he searched the sky. A smile graced his lips as he turned to look back at her. "Miss Haru, would you care to participate in an old habit of mine?"

She tilted her head. "Sure. I suppose so. What is it?"

Baron retrieved his coat and pulled it on. "We shall venture out into the cold and look for the Christmas star." He paused in his movements and frowned. "Oh, forgive me. I forgot you did not bring a coat."

Haru waved her hands. "Don't worry about me. I was outside earlier without a coat. My turtleneck will keep me warm enough."

"I beg to differ." The gentleman shook his head as he moved to a wardrobe and began rummaging around inside it. "It may have stopped snowing and the wind may not be blowing, but it is still winter and it is most likely very cold out." His tail swayed with excitement. "Aha! Here it is." He pulled out a long coat and held it up for inspection. "With just a little magic -." Baron shook out the coat and it grew to be the right size for Haru. "There you are, Miss Haru."

She took the warm coat and gave him her thanks. Haru pushed her arms into the coat and quickly buttoned up. Baron opened his door and bowed to her. "After you, milady."

Haru giggled as she squeezed out of the doorway. "Why thank you, sir." She sighed and stretched now that she was able to stand without having to lean forward hunched over. Baron followed her out and came to stand beside her. His eyes searched the sky and appeared to be unaware of Haru's sudden bout of scrutiny. Haru wished - not for the first time - that she had remained cat size. It would make visiting the Bureau easier but also because she missed being able to look _up_ at Baron instead of down. She missed that magical moment where he had held her in his arms. Haru still thought he was cool. She was certain that she always would. Perhaps if she had stayed cat size, she and he could have - could have fallen in love. Would that have been so bad? _No. I think I would have liked that very much._

Baron's gaze swung to Haru's and he cocked his head. "What are you staring at?" She blushed and quickly looked up at the sky. Haru shook her head and mumbled something but even Baron's cat ears did not pick up the soft spoken words. He began to blush as well but he too returned his gaze to the skies. "Well, we shall see if we can find the star."

"Why do you want to find it?" Haru asked, chancing a quick glance down at him.

"There are several stories about the night of Christmas Eve. It has a magic all its own." Baron answered with a small smile. "Some say that at midnight animals can talk so they can proclaim the birth of the Messiah. Some treat it like a wishing star. There are other stories."

Haru shook her head. "I wonder why." Baron didn't answer but continued looking anxiously at the sky. The young woman chanced another glance at him. "Have you ever seen it?"

"Every once in a while. When the sky is clear." He answered her with a sigh. "However, it has become harder to see it. Due to light pollution and the occasional blizzard."

"That's a shame." Haru whispered. Her gaze went to the stars and she watched with him. She silently began humming a carol she recalled that talked about this Christmas star. Baron's ears twitched and his attention once again returned to the human girl standing beside him.

"Please sing the song, Haru." He said in a low, quiet voice. He wasn't sure if she had heard him, but the blush creeping across her face indicated otherwise. She took a deep breath and let it out, the air turning into steam as she did so.

_We three kings of Orient are  
Bearing gifts we traverse afar  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain  
Following yonder star_

_O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star with royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to thy Perfect Light_

Baron's smile grew and he slowly tore his gaze away from Haru's face. She had become a lovely young lady. Once she started taking better care of herself her skin wasn't so pale and her brown hair didn't hang limply around her face. Now it had some texture to it and her hair looked rather pretty. _I wish - ._ Baron shook his head firmly. He would not make that wish again. It was pointless to do so. There was no way that could happen. As much as he wanted it to.

He sighed as he gazed up at the stars. If he _did _find the star tonight, would he make a wish? He had never wished for anything for himself when he did see the star. Would the star take that into account? He dearly hoped so. Baron began humming the tune that Haru had left off singing. He felt her eyes upon him when he started singing the next verse.

_Born a King on Bethlehem's plain  
Gold I bring to crown Him again  
King forever, ceasing never  
Over us all to rein_

_O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star with royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to Thy perfect light_

Haru grinned and joined in on the next verse.

_Frankincense to offer have I  
Incense owns a Deity nigh  
Pray'r and praising, all men raising  
Worship Him, God most high_

_O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star with royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to Thy perfect light_

Haru's gaze swung up to the sky when a light began to grow. She gasped in wonder and pointed at it. Baron's green eyes looked up as well and his mouth fell open. A star was beginning to glow brighter above them. "The Christmas star." Baron whispered. When it started dimming, he formed an idea. "Haru, continue singing." She seemed to have followed his train of thought since she nodded. Their voices blended in perfect harmony as they sang.

_Myrrh is mine, its bitter perfume  
Breathes of life of gathering gloom  
Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying  
Sealed in the stone-cold tomb_

_O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star with royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to Thy perfect light_

_Glorious now behold Him arise  
King and God and Sacrifice  
Alleluia, Alleluia  
Earth to heav'n replies_

_O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star with royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to Thy perfect light_

The star's tail stretched and the light grew with each verse. Haru laughed and clasped her hands together in excitement. "I can't believe that worked!"

"Nor I." Baron chuckled. "Well, Miss Haru, I believe we may make our Christmas wish."

The teenager bit her lip while she thought of the perfect wish. _Should I wish that Mom gets home for Christmas? No, that sounds like a waste of a wish. I know Mom will be back tomorrow. Should I wish for Muta and Ran? No, they're well on their way to falling for each other. What should I wish for?_ Haru went through a mental wish of all the people she knew or helped on a daily basis but nothing seemed right. _I don't want to make a wish for myself - that's just selfish_. Her eyes glanced over at Baron, who also appeared to be deep in thought over what he should wish for. Or perhaps he was only admiring the star and was not making a wish at all. _It's just a silly wish._

Haru sighed inwardly._ It would never happen anyway._ _Why not make the wish?_ Haru nodded to herself. In a very quiet voice - just a breath of air so Baron would not hear - Haru made her wish.

Baron was indeed deep in thought over his own wish. He had wished over the years for the happiness of others. He had helped people for so long. He did not mind it. Not at all. It was part of who he was. As he gazed up at the star above him, he contemplated whether it would be right to make a wish - for himself. _Just once_. He thought to himself. _One wish solely for myself._ His gaze momentarily lifted to land on Haru. Her lips were moving but he could not hear what she was saying. Whatever her wish was, it was personal. Did he dare? Would he dare? _What would Haru think of me if I did?_ The feline sighed, his shoulders drooping a little.

"Have you made your wish yet, Baron?" Her voice called his attention. It always did.

He shook his head. "I am afraid I do not know what to wish for."

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be a good one." Haru smiled kindly. Baron stared at her for a long time. He wouldn't wish for himself. He would make a wish on Haru's behalf. With a nod, he turned to face the star. Closing his eyes, he whispered his wish. When he was finished, he turned to see that Haru was grinning at him. "Well, we've seen the star. Now what?"

Baron pulled out a pocket watch. "Well, it is almost midnight. Perhaps you should return home should your mother manage to make it back tonight."

"Was that what you wished for, Baron?" Her eyes took on a puzzled expression.

"If I were to tell you what I did or did not wish for, it would not come true." Baron chuckled. "Go on ahead into the house. I will follow shortly." Haru nodded as she stuffed her hands into the coat's pockets. She trudged through the snow toward the door and bent down to turn the knob. Behind her, the light from the star began to get brighter and brighter. She didn't think anything of it as the door swung open for her and she began squeezing in through the entrance.

Haru gasped and her eyes widened as the light flooded over her with a warmth she didn't recognize. "Baron?"

The feline gentleman turned and began running toward her. "Haru!" The light gathered around her, and seemed to push Baron back. He lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the intense light. Behind his eyelids he noted that the light was dying and his ears twitched at the sound of the grandfather clock in his house chiming the hour - midnight. Slowly, Baron's arm came down from his face and he opened his eyes. However, he was not prepared for the sight before him.

Haru opened her eyes and lowered the gloved hands from her face. _Wait - _gloved _hands! _She stared at her trembling hands for a few seconds before her gaze caught the color of the sleeve. It was green but she had been wearing a black coat a minute ago. The young woman looked down to see that she was wearing a dark green gown that looked like something from the Victorian era. "Wow." She managed to say when her eyes traveled down her dress and landed at the black boots that peaked out from the hem. Haru yelped when a light brown tail twitched beside her feet. Then the realization hit her. Looking up, she saw Baron a foot away from her but it was apparent that he was taller than she. Or she was shorter than she used to be. Haru lifted her hands up to her face and felt the whiskers that had sprouted and her her pink nose. Her head hair was still there but had been pulled back and piled on top of her head but her bangs curled over her forehead. Her newly acquired cat ears twitched as the silk gloves brushed against them. "B-Baron? What happened?"

Baron shook his head as he took a tentative step toward her. "I do not know, Haru." A concerned look came over his face. "Did you - have you had any dealings with the Cat Kingdom?"

She shook her head as well and tilted her head back to look up at him when he was close enough that she needed to. "No." Haru's heartbeat sped up. _Should I tell him?_

Baron's on heart rate was picking up. _This isn't possible. I didn't wish for this but - what did she wish for? Could she - did she? Would she?_

"What I wished for came true." Haru whispered, having come to a decision. Her head dipped down and her eye's lowered so she could not see his reaction. "I - I wished to look like you so I could fit in at the Bureau." Silence met her admission. "I've always felt like I fit in better here with you all. I don't want to do anything else but help people like you, Muta, and Toto do." Haru took a deep breath then let it go. "I - well I -."

"Haru." She stopped babbling and waited for Baron to continue. However, she would not raise her gaze. "Haru, I wished that whatever you wished for would come true. But - I admit the thought crossed my mind to wish for you to be in the state you are now in." Haru's head lifted so quickly she hurt her neck. A small smile graced Baron's face. "You cannot stay this way, Haru."

Tears clogged her throat. She managed to croak out, "Why?"

"You have school to think about, Haru." Baron answered sadly. "And your mother." Shaking his head he said, "I do not want you regretting your life because of this."

Haru shook her head. "But - but, Baron, -." The starlight flashed for a second, causing both felines to turn to look at it. Their gaze fell where the light hit and buried in the snow lay a necklace with a ring around the chain. Baron cautiously approached it and lifted it from the snow. He dusted it off and turned it over in his hands.

_What's this? An inscription - in - German?_ Baron's eyes narrowed to make out the words. Almost a second later, his eyes widened and a gasp left his mouth. He looked up at Haru, who was standing anxiously by the door. Slowly, the feline gentleman approached her. "Haru, are you - sure - that you wish to remain as you are?" She nodded her head emphatically, not trusting her voice. "If there was a way for you to return to your human form for a time and you went to school and finished high school, would you be satisfied to wait?" He did not want to voice what he was asking her to wait for. After all, the only thing that either of them had for each other - that they knew of - was a crush.

Haru nodded again. "Yes." She watched as Baron lifted the chain up for her to see. With his other hand, he took one of her hands and raised it - palm up and open. He gently placed the necklace and ring in her palm and closed her fingers around it. Quizzically, Haru opened her hand again to inspect the ring as Baron had a few moments ago. "_Bis der Tag vereint hat, Mensch. Mensch geboren aber katzenartig geliebt und hat gelebt._" She looked up at him in confusion.

"Until the day united, human. Human born but feline loved and lived." Baron translated slowly, hoping she would understand the meaning behind the words. He knew she did when Haru's brown eyes widened more than he thought was possible for her. A blush crept over her cheeks beneath the light brown fur and he was sure that his face was also a deep red by now. Clearing his throat he said, "I do not expect you to accept this. I believe that should you refuse, you will return to being a human."

Haru looked down at the object in her hands again. She blinked several times, letting everything sink in. Baron was 'proposing' to her. Or the Christmas star was making him do it. _Whatever._ A smile rose on her lips as her fingers closed around the necklace. She looked up at his face again. "Well, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other from here on until graduation."

"I would not expect you to - well - we can wait until sometime after you high school graduation as well." Baron answered a bit flustered. Haru giggled as she undid the clasp of the necklace and looped it around her neck. Baron watched in shock as she fastened the clasp and let the ring fall against her chest.

She looked back up at him shyly. "Um - Baron?"

He shook the shock of the moment from his head. "Yes, Haru?"

"I know what you can give me for Christmas - that's from you." Haru played with her fingers nervously.

"Anything, Haru." Baron answered. He certainly hoped it was something he _could_ give her.

Taking a steadying breath, Haru said, "Would you - ask me to dance?"

A grin slowly broke out over the gentleman's face. "Miss Haru?" He offered her his hand. "Would you care to return to the warmth of the house so I may have the final dance of the evening with you?"

"That would be a wonderful way to begin Christmas Day, Baron von Gikkingken." The young lady giggled as she placed her silk gloved hand into his cotton gloved one. He tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and led her back into the house. He paused long enough to remove his gray suit coat and to place a record on the phonograph. Baron snapped his fingers and the furniture moved itself out of their way. He smiled at her before bowing low in time to the music. Haru curtsied and waited for him. Baron led her in sweeping circles around the room. She felt like she weighed nothing at all as they glided around the living room. _Best Christmas present ever_. Haru sighed in contentment as she stared into Baron's eyes and he into her's. _I could definitely get used to this._

The music ended but the pair did not pull apart right away. They remained standing in each other's arms. Something tapped on the window above them and for a moment, Haru thought it was Toto. When her eyes lifted to see, she was distracted by a sprig of green above their heads instead. Baron's eyes landed on the piece of greenery the same time she noticed it. A cheeky smile quirked at the sides of Baron's mouth. Turning back to look at her he said, "Well, Haru. We cannot disappoint such a tradition such as mistletoe." He grew serious then. "However, I will not make you - if you do not wish to."

A blush returned to Haru's face. "I agree with you." She giggled a little at the almost crestfallen look Baron sported. "I mean I agree with you that we should not disappoint a Christmas tradition." She giggled again at the elated smile that beamed on Baron's face. He leaned his head slowly towards hers and pressed his lips gently to hers. After what seemed like only a second, Baron pulled away to chuckle at Haru's dazed expression.

"I believe that was a much better way to start Christmas Day." He whispered before pressing another kiss to her forehead. "However, the day is still young and you need your sleep, Darling."

Haru blinked several times and shook away the lovely dizziness she was experiencing. "Yeah - Mom's coming home soon."

"Shall I escort you to the hallway door you entered from, then?" Baron inquired a little sadly.

"Please, do." Haru nuzzled to his side as he tucked her hand once again around his arm. They walked slowly toward the hallway and paused before Haru entered. Looking up at him she smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you again for a lovely Christmas Eve, Baron."

"I am honored that you wished to spend it with the Bureau, Haru." Baron purred.

She looked down shyly for a second before rising on her toes to press a quick kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight, Baron." Haru then darted down the hall, her appearance changing from cat to human girl as she went. The door to her kitchen pantry opened and closed then she was gone.

Baron stood several moments where Haru had left him, a smile on his face and a hand pressed to the cheek she had just graced with a kiss. The feline gentleman chuckled as he shook his head. "Wonders never cease to amaze. You certainly are a wonder, Haru."


End file.
